


Ritual Combat

by Rayj4ck



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: F/F, post-Lena's return
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 10:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16808923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayj4ck/pseuds/Rayj4ck
Summary: Lena is inducted into the McDuck family the only way that can be, and an interesting discovery is made.





	Ritual Combat

“So, what exactly are we doing again?” Lena asked, loosely gripping the dart blaster in one hand. She had been enjoying a quiet night in, still reveling in the ability to be alone with her thoughts since for the first time since her creation, when the triplets busted in her door talking all talking at the same time about things like “games”, and “fairness”, and “ritual combat”. After she shut them up, which required throwing four more books than usual, Webby lept in behind them, springboarded off of them, and landed square on Lena. Sporting a grin with a hint of madness (which she had come to love), shoved something plastic and roughly gun-shaped into her hands, and dragged her out into the hallway.

“Dart tag!” Webby shouted, vibrating in place. “The rules are pretty simple. Three tags, you’re out. All rooms except bathrooms are fair play, no locking doors,” she dropped her voice “no spy tools.” 

“It’s usually free-for-all,” Dewey interrupted “but the three of us usually have to team up on Webby to make it fair.”

“And we usually still lose anyway!” Louie cried, throwing up his hands. 

“Yeah, so we’re hoping you could help tip the scales.” Huey finished.

“Your hope is misplaced, nerds. You said free-for-all, and your fate was sealed.”

“Oh, what? Come on!”

“You’re not even going to be on my team?” Webby asked, a slight hitch in her voice. 

“From the sound of it, you don’t need it Pink,” Lena answered, putting a hand on Webby’s cheek. “Besides, wouldn’t it be fun to play against each other? Just this one time, to see what it’s like?”

Webby paused for thought and then brightened. “Yeah, it does seem like fun!” 

“Ok then,” Dewey cut in. “Everybody spread out. The game starts at-” he checked his watch “5 o'clock. Good luck to everyone except Webby!” 

Lena looked over to Webby in shock, but she just shrugged. “You’ll need it.”

-

Lena could see that she needed the luck. She needed it very badly. She was holed up in some sort of spare bedroom, but she knew she didn’t have long. She had walked up on Webby pinning Huey in some sort of wrestling move, and was not ashamed to admit she turned and ran the other direction. But she knew Webby had seen her, knew she only had a few-

The door opened with a bang, and Lena’s heart just about stopped. She briefly considered surrendering, but she was the last one standing, so her torment would be lighter. Some part of her wondered if Webby did that on purpose. 

“Sweeeeeetieeeee.” Oh gods did that send a shiver up her spine so hard it probably rattled something on the table she was sitting under. “I promise I’ll make it quick. The boys get too full of themselves, so they have to be taken down a peg. But I can be gentle with you.” And now Lena had a very complicated web of feelings to untangle, but that would be for later, because Webby’s feet had just stopped in front of her desk. Lena held her breath. And then Webby stuck her head down, and Lena would be slightly ashamed (but still not really) to admit she froze. 

And then Webby’s eyes scanned under the desk.

And then she moved on. 

_ What? _

That made no sense, but Lena wasn’t about to look a gift horse in the mouth. Slinking out of her hiding spot, she saw Webby standing next to the bed, preparing to check under it. 

And then Lena shot her in the back.

And then she ran. 

“Where did you come from?” She heard from behind her, but she didn’t stop to answer. She kept running, getting herself lost in the sprawling McDuck mansion. On her way, she passed Huey, still lying where he fell, as was custom for the slain. Bending down, she grabbed his blaster on the run, tossing a “Thank you!” back over her shoulder. 

“Wait, you’re still up?” Huey shouted back, sitting up on one elbow, but Lena was already gone. 

Lena ducked into another random room, this one looked like some sort of sitting room, with a TV, couch, and chairs. She dove behind the couch and waited, knowing she wouldn’t need to wait for long. Sure enough, the door opened this time, slow and thoughtful. If it weren’t so creaky, she wouldn’t have known it was opening at all. This time, Webby didn’t make a sound, not even a breath, so it caught Lena totally by surprise when her head whipped around the couch, eyes narrow. Lena froze again, attempting to push herself into the fabric itself. 

And once again, Webby turned away. 

Almost robotically, Lena aimed both blasters at Webby and fired, shooting her in the back once again. The game was over. 

Lena won.

-

The boys, assuming that the final confrontation was upon them, had decided to move to the main living room and wait it out. Soon enough, Webby and Lena joined them, looking confused and mildly shocked respectively. “So, how’d your first game go?” Louie asked, cracking a soda can and handing it to Lena. Lena took it on reflex but didn’t answer, so Webby spoke instead. 

“Lena won.”

The boys stared at Webby, their own sodas forgotten halfway to their mouths. “What?”

“Lena won.”

A beat.

“How?” Dewey said, sounding equal parts exasperated and awed. 

“Webby went easy on me,” Lena spoke for the first time since entering the room. 

“What?” Webby turned to Lena, shocked and a little offended. “I would never cheapen a victory like that.”

“It’s true.”

“We know firsthand.”

“What do you mean? You looked right at me and didn’t do anything. Twice!”

“Huh?”

"In the bedroom under the desk, and behind the couch. I looked you  _ in the eyes  _ and you walked away!” 

“What? I didn’t see you.”

“Hhhhmmm.” Huey said, thinking. “In celebration of someone other than Webby winning dart tag, we should play a game of hide-and-seek.”

“Uuuuhhh…”

“And that it should be all of us against Lena.”

“What?”

“Lena, you have 30 seconds to hide somewhere in this room,” Huey said, grabbing everyone else’s arms and dragging them to the door. “Good luck!” 

The door shut behind them, and Lena frantically looked around for a place to hide that wasn’t stupid. But they were all stupid, so eventually she just decided to fold herself up under the TV stand and wait. After her 30 seconds, the door opened up again. “Ready or not, here we come!” Huey called out. “For some reason.” Louie muttered behind him. The four spread out and began looking. Corners were examined, pillows were thrown, decorative plants slid across the floor. Louie was the the one to look under the TV. Lena stayed stock still, beginning to get an inkling of what was going on. Sure enough, Louie moved on like she wasn’t even there. Lena waited. Dewey was next, “double checking” as he put it. When he stuck his head down, she watched his eyes remain unfocused, but this time Lena was not going to sit still. 

“Raaahhh!” she roared, lunging forward. 

“AAAAAGGGGGGHHHHH!” Dewey shouted, leaping back and scooting away on his butt as fast as he could. “What the Hell! You weren’t there then you were!”

“Yeah, that seems to be the theme for the night.” Lena said, standing up. 

“Alright nerd,” she said, turning to Huey. “You seem like you had an idea.”

“I’m betting shadow magic.”

“Shadow magic? I don’t have any of Magica’s power though.”

“Maybe not, but you were made from a shadow. Maybe some part carried over. Maybe something else. All I know is the results, and they are if you’re in shadows, no one can seem to see you in them unless they already know you’re there.”

“Well, you know there IS only one way to be sure.” Dewey spoke up.

-

“You want me to what?” 

“Just find Lena. In that room.”

Beakly pinched the bridge of her nose. “This is a waste of time.” 

“Please grandma? For me? Really quick?” Beakly looked down at Webby’s puppydog eyes and sighed. “Ok.”

Louie pulled open the door, and Beakly stepped inside. “Alright Lena,” Beakly called out as she scanned the room. “I don’t know what kind of shenanigans you roped my daughter into this time, but we’re going to end this quickly.” Beakly did a top-to-bottom sweep of the room, leaving nothing unexamined. 

And came up with nothing. 

“Alright boys, if this is some sort of practical joke then it’s not funny.” she called out through the door. 

“We’re not joking.” Huey said as Webby stepped in and they closed the door behind them. “She’s in here.”

“No, she isn’t.” Beakly said confidently. “I looked everywhere.” 

“That might be the problem.” Webby said, turning on a flashlight and pointed it to the spot where the desk met the wall. And there was Lena, wedged into the corner. When Beakly turned to her, she grinned and waved. “Hey English.”

-

“So, shadow magic,” Beakly said. 

“Yep.”

“Uh-huh.”

“Looks like it.” 

Webby, who was bouncing in the background, couldn’t take it anymore and threw herself onto Lena. “Oh this is so awesome! My girlfriend is the best stealth operative in the world.” Louie muttered something about magic being unfair, but it was ignored. “Oh man I can’t wait to teach you some actual stealth techniques! Imagine what you could do!”

“Now hold on a minute.” Beakly commanded attention as she stood. “I will not have you teaching someone with already dangerous stealth capabilities how to...be...more…” Beakly trailed off. “You’re going to teach her no matter what I say, aren’t you?” Webby nodded wordlessly. Turning to Lena, she continued “And you’re going to let her.”

Nod.

“And you three boys will probably be there too, because of course you will.

Yep.

Beakly sighed. “Alright, well if we’re going to do this, we might as well do it right. Meet me out on patio #4 at 7 AM sharp tomorrow morning.” the she turned and walked away.

Webby was so excited she bridal-style carried Lena all the way back to their room. 


End file.
